


I Know What You Did In The Dark

by ktop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Drinking, M/M, Pining!Cas, Sex, Smut, post season nine finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktop/pseuds/ktop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Refusing to believe Dean is dead, Castiel goes looking for him. Little does he know what's in store for him for what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Did In The Dark

 

            Water was dripping from the ceiling, falling to the ground in little splashes that echoed through the empty corridor. With the air musty and stale, Cas took in a breathe and held it, listening. He was getting weaker, his stolen grace disappearing much faster than he had anticipated. The building was silent. He knew something was in there with him, and it was waiting for him to make the first move.

            He gripped the angel blade in his hand, running his thumb up and down the handle for some sort of comfort. It didn’t work. He was utterly alone and would quite possibly die if he made a single mistake. His blue eyes scanned the area around him, looking for somewhere he could take cover if-

            “Heya Cas.”

            The deep, raspy voice took him by surprise. He spun around towards Dean and stopped. He saw the black eyes, the twisted soul of a once righteous man. He slowly shook his head, eyes widening and mouth dropping into a grimace; a look of horror and disbelief came across his face.

            “You know, if you keep doing that, your face is gonna stay like that.” Dean’s eyes flashed back to the bright green Cas came to love. He smiled and ran his thumb across his mouth. “You shouldn’t be here, angel.”

            Cas’s hand went limp, the angel blade clattering to the ground. He started to lift his hand toward Dean’s face, then stopped. “What happened to you?”

            Dean raised his eyebrows and winked at him. “Life.”

            Cas squinted, then started to slowly back away, realizing the dangerous position he was in. “Does Sam know?”

            “Sammy? You haven’t heard? He’s been looking for me, yeah. Just about gone dark-side himself.”

            Cas swallowed and backed into the wall behind him. He did not like this, not at all. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was here to interrogate demons, but this…the knot in his stomach tightened and he could feel his heart shattering.

            “Why are you here?” Dean was advancing on him, eyes boring into Cas.

            Cas shut his eyes, looking down, disconcerted. “I was looking for you.”

            There was a moment of silence before a laughter sounded, slow at first, crescendoing into something almost maniacal. Dean opened his arms and shrugged. “You found me, baby.” Dean was right in Cas’s face now, black eyes staring seductively into his. He rested one hand against the wall, just beside Cas’s ear, the other grabbing at the front of his shirt.

            Cas was breathing hard, the heat pooling inside him, all the sensations never before felt as an angel, always caused only by the man in front of him. Or what used to be a man. Dean pressed his hips into Cas, lips trailing just out of reach, tempting him. Cas wanted so badly to give in, even if it wasn’t _his_ Dean that was doing this; even if it wasn’t the Dean he fell in love with. The thought made his throat clench and stomach knot.

            Cas used what little power he had left and vanished. He ended up falling in a field in the middle of no where near the shore of a lake. He lifted his head and looked around, not bothering to get up. He was devastated. He didn’t even have the energy to be angry. Obviously this was the work of Crowley. Now his Dean was twisted and warped into something evil and amoral. He couldn’t breathe, whether from his depleting grace or pain from seeing Dean like that. Probably a mixture of both.

            Finally after what seemed like hours, he sat up and looked out over the lake. Flashbacks of his and Dean’s time together bombarded him, drowning him in memories he didn’t want to think about. Dean was supposed to be dead, but after frantically searching heaven, he started to believe that Metatron had lied, that Dean was still out there. He was half right.

            Castiel had given everything for the man. He did everything he could to save him, to protect him from harm, but it wasn’t enough. He had failed the only thing he came to love, and now Dean was gone. A new wave of pain washed over the angel and he fell to his knees, hugging himself, trying to hold it together.

           

 

            A few days passed and Cas woke up in an alley outside a liquor store, surrounded by five empty bottles. His head throbbed and his gut rotted, but he still felt nothing. Not even pain. Just a mocking numbness that made him feel how he used to always feel, before he met Dean.

            _Dean._ That name rang through his mind, bouncing off the sides of his skull and constantly escalating, never relenting. With Dean to protect and love, he had a purpose. Now, he had nothing. Not heaven, not direction, not even grace. It was just barely distinguishable, burning inside him like the glowing embers at the bottom of a fire.

            “Hey buddy, you okay? You gotta leave here, I’m sorry but you can’t stay.” A taller woman was walking towards Cas.

            Cas looked up towards her, squinting in the sun. “I’m sorry, I…” He didn’t have words to say. The woman nodded, understanding.

            “It happens to the best of them.” Pointing to the building on the left of her, she said, “That’s my store, and I’m usually there. If you need anything, stop in and I’ll see if I can help.” Cas looked at her and she nodded again, turning to walk away.

            Cas gazed down at his shirt, the middle button still undone from Dean in the abandoned warehouse. He left it and walked into the city. The city it was rumored Crowley was working in.

           

 

            Dean walked up and down the hallway, tossing a baseball bat up and down, stopping to swing it against the bars that held several other demons inside. They were terrified, as they should be. This was Dean Winchester. Now juiced up. New and improved. At least that’s what he thought. He swung that bat at the bars, rattling them and the demons stuck behind. He stared at them, wondering what information he could get out of them. He dropped the bat at his side.

            “You comfy?” No answer. He smirked. “Good.”

 

 

 

            Cas stormed into the building. He had been thorough; he was absolutely sure Crowley was there, and that he was there alone. He didn’t bother sneaking around. He gripped his angel blade and kicked open doors, driven by his fury.

            “Look who’s here!”

            Cas spun around, face to face with the demon, only he was surprised by which one it was. “Dean,” he said, cursing himself for the detectable quiver in his voice at saying his name. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He had come to finish Crowley, to demand to know what he did to Dean, the man he was now inches away from. Dean didn’t back away from Cas like he did when he was a human. Neither did Cas. He could taste the demon’s breath on him, feel the heat from his body. The seconds ticked away and the air around them became thick with tension, before Dean finally cracked a smile and looked the angel up and down.

            “Back for a round with the pizza man?”

            The sentence sent Cas over the edge. He grabbed the man’s face and pulled it towards him, his mouth on Dean’s, gasping with desire. Dean didn’t even hesitate; he grabbed Cas’s hips with one hands and splayed the other over his shoulder blades. Cas pushed Dean up against the wall, surprisingly rougher than the rugged ex-hunter. But Dean didn’t resist one bit, pulling Cas even closer, if it was possible, not even stopping for air.

            Cas pinned Dean where he was with his knees, one between his legs and the other against the wall. Heat and passion coursed through Cas, the human emotions and sensations so strong, so intoxicating. Dean started to grind his hips into Cas, clearly overtaken by lust, actions purely driven by desire. The friction of his jeans was driving Cas wild. He couldn’t help but think how many times he’s wanted to see Dean like this, even thought about him like this, while watching him sleep.

            Next thing he knew, Cas had sent them both out of the dirty building, and they landed in the same deserted field Cas ended up in last time, by the lake. They were flung onto the ground, rolling into each other. Dean was laughing, but Cas just stared at him.

            “How did that…”

            Dean crawled over to him on all fours, straddling him and leaning right up into his face. “We aren’t finished here.”

            The sultry tone of his voice was all Cas needed to forget everything but Dean. He laid in the grass, pulling Dean on top of him. Their hips rolled against each other, and Cas’s back arched when Dean stopped to rip open his shirt and trail kisses down his body. He stopped just above the button of his pants, and looked up at the flustered angel, lips red and face flushed. He undid the button and ran his hands along the inside of Cas’s thighs, slipping off the pants to expose his throbbing erection.

            The demon smiled seductively, and Cas couldn’t take it any longer. He sat up and kissed him, tasting what he had wanted for so long. He slipped his hands under Dean’s shirt, running them up and down his back, desperately trying to pull themselves even closer. Cas pulled Dean’s shirt off, exposing the hard muscles underneath. He ran his hands through Dean’s messy, long hair, Dean’s hands still tracing Cas’s thighs. Dean undid his jeans and Cas’s hands slipped down his back and over his ass, pulling his pants down even farther.

            Now Cas was on top of Dean, cocks grinding against each other, the friction so long desired. Cas took a second to breathe, staring down at Dean, not caring anymore that he was a demon, only thinking that he was finally with him, finally being touched by the man he fell in love with.

            “Oh Cas, I had no idea…”

            Cas swallowed Dean’s words, knowing just the sound of his voice would be enough to send him over. He focused on Dean, grabbing both their cocks and working them at the same time. Dean’s hips bucked and rolled, overcome with pleasure, gasping for “more Cas” and “oh god” while Cas did everything he could not to come, not yet-

            Dean grabbed Cas’s hand, slowing him down, trying to make it last longer. He let go, they’re throbbing, aching cocks continuing to grind against each other while the two explored each other’s mouths. Dean’s hands were spread across Cas’s chest, constantly tracing little circles with his thumbs. The gesture so small and sweet, easing Cas into a steady rhythm.

            The pair was vertical now, Cas’s legs wrapped around Dean’s middle. Cas gasped for breath and looked up at the sky while Dean nibbled and sucked at his neck, sending sweet shivers down his back. Hips rolling, and with a hitch in his breath, Cas took Dean’s face in his hands and rested his forehead against him. Gasping, he looked into those beautiful green eyes and breathed, “I love you,” before grabbing both dicks again, finishing both himself and his love off.

            They laid in the grass catching their breath, Cas’s arms around Dean, legs entangled. Neither spoke for a while, just breathing into each other, a single entity. Finally Dean spoke, backing away to look at the angel.

            “Did you mean that?” he asked. “When you said you loved me?”

            Cas looked at him, blinking several times before answering a simple, “Yes.”

            Dean nodded. It was quiet again and the sky was getting darker. Cas hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep, or that he even could fall asleep, until he woke with a start, remembering everything that took place just hours ago. He turned to smile at Dean, only to find the demon, the love of his life, had vanished once more.


End file.
